


unrestrained summer fun and the complexities of human mortality

by thegrimmgrimm



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon is cooler than I will ever be, Drabble, Dramatic Jaskier | Dandelion, Gen, Geralt is a dad he's allowed to wear dad clothes (at least it's not a polo), Triss Merigold holds my heart in her hands, the YennTriss is implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26001070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrimmgrimm/pseuds/thegrimmgrimm
Summary: Realising that's his boyfriend's fifteen year old foster kid is somehow undeniably much cooler than he'll ever be is the final nail in the coffin for Jaskier to really start feeling his age.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 7
Kudos: 62





	unrestrained summer fun and the complexities of human mortality

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little piece from my [tumblr](https://thegrimmgrimm.tumblr.com)
> 
> Infinite awe and thanks to [requestwitcher](https://requestwitcher.tumblr.com/) on tumblr for the inspiration (these fun and funky pieces [here](https://requestwitcher.tumblr.com/post/626318574831730688/ok-ok-so-sodas-and-skateboards-ciri-mid-ollie) and [here](https://requestwitcher.tumblr.com/post/626305024927072256/jaskier-constant-rambling) ) and the [lovely view ](https://requestwitcher.tumblr.com/post/626936591351529472/bro-i-bro) at the end 🥰😁🤩

Realising that's his boyfriend's fifteen year old foster kid is somehow undeniably much cooler than he'll ever be is the final nail in the coffin for Jaskier to really start feeling his age.

The moment that really hammers it home comes one Summer afternoon as Jaskier, Geralt, Yennefer and Triss enjoy the sunshine with a walk along the beach, and completely by coincidence run into Ciri and some of her friends by the skatepark.

Momentarily unbeknownst to the others as they make small-talk (and Geralt tries to scold Ciri as painlessly as possible for not wearing her protective gear), Jaskier is having a complete internal breakdown.

As soon as they wander out of earshot from the teens, Jaskier wails dramatically, "It's finally happening. I'm getting old."

The other three, all at least two years his senior, let out simultaneous groans.

"You're not old Jaskier, you're 27." Geralt's tone is entirely unsympathetic.

"Look at her Geralt! She's wearing a snapback! And _Jordans_." Jaskier bemoans.

"Jordans _you_ bought her." Yennefer not-so-kindly reminds him from behind a pair of huge, colourful sunglasses.

Ignoring her statement, Jaskier continues in his whining, "Am I going to have to start wearing _bootcut jeans_?? Or god forbid _plain tees_???" 

Geralt, currently wearing bootcut jeans and a plain white t-shirt, manages not to feel offended, sharing a particularly amused glance with Triss.

The four of them meander over to and and down the pier, Jaskier hardly stopping for breath as he continues to lament his approaching fate as a washed-up, geriatric pop star. Triss, as the most trustworthy of the group, decides to take initiative once they come to the end of the worn wooden planks. 

"Hey Jask, can I borrow your phone for a sec?" She asks, innocent as anything.

Only barely registering the request, Jaskier hands over the device without a second thought. 

Scarcely a moment later, he finds himself spluttering, shocked and betrayed; a particularly well placed nudge from his _traitor_ of a boyfriend sending him flying off the end of the pier and into the clear water below.

Jaskier really tries not to pout as he hears the giggles, guffaws, and straight up cackling from above him, but when Geralt's head appears over the edge to check on him, the look on his face says Jaskier has not succeeded.

Jaskier, sopping wet and mightily enraged, hauls himself up the iron ladder, hard on his palms and soles, even through his shoes.

"You fuckers, I _like_ these shoes!! Now they're gonna be all crusty from the salt and they'll never be the same!" Jaskier is complaining again before he's even over and in view of the others, which only sets the other three off laughing again.

By the time Jaskier has managed to scale the end of the jetty, his anger has twisted into mischief. Yennefer, while lucky enough to have put down her purse, _is_ unfortunately careless enough to be standing with her back to Jaskier as he climbs over the edge.

Triss and Geralt do absolutely nothing but smile innocently as they catch the mischievous glint in Jaskier's eye, and as he takes hold of her and pulls the both of them back over the edge with a scandalised yelp.

As the two above merrily piss themselves with laughter and the two below playfully try to drown each other, Jaskier supposes he's not yet too old for a little fun.


End file.
